


And That's The Tea

by SlightlyInsightful



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Maybe more - Freeform, Not Beta Read, TWSITD are mainly to blame, but hopefully it wont overshadow edeleth, hints of byleth and dorothea, no teacher/student power imbalance, peeps are their timeskip ages, still contains fantasy elements, they're just gals trying to be pals, turns out byleth x dorothea is going to play a bigger role than i thought
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlightlyInsightful/pseuds/SlightlyInsightful
Summary: Edelgard finds unexpected slumber in her favorite cafe, Merc's Corner, though it is quite unusual for the hardworking heiress to let herself slip in public spaces. It's dusk when night terrors find their way into Edelgard's mind, but a gentle hand and comforting light are what greets her when she wakes. This presence has always been in her life, but she has never paid much mind to this person that has found her. Ever present now, Byleth Eisner gives Edelgard more than just tea.orByleth and Edelgard both (eventually) fall into a love that they never knew they were looking for and have no idea what to do about it.-------------UPDATE: So, unfortunately, there's a 98% this story will be put on a hiatus indefinitely. I didn't really plan out the story too well. Buuuut, I may try another full series again in the future since I do have one original story that I've been meaning to revisit. I may attempt one shots as well. Apologies to those who have been waiting on the next installment of this story. I may or may not try to update it someday.





	1. Hey Bergamot

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's been YEARS since I've attempted any serious writing like this. Sorry for the flubs. Not beta read. Hope you enjoy. Feel free to let me know what you think, even constructive criticism. Always looking to improve my writing.

The gentle shadows of dusk filtered through the window of Merc's Corner, campus cafe at Garreg Mach University. It was a hub for professors and students alike, known for the infamous duo that always ran the front: Jeralt and Byleth Eisner, father and daughter extraordinaire. Their bickering took some getting used to, but none could really deny that it made the cafe idyllic. It also helped that some of their lively part timers always brought more life to this cozy establishment. There was a mysterious air about the cafe that helped customers feel at ease, like they belonged. Not much was known about the pair except the fact that they both carried themselves with confidence and dignity. Jeralt, however, could not make proper beverages for his life so he left that task to his daughter while he handled any cooking.

Merc's Corner was approaching its closing time, as it always had, so the cafe was virtually empty save for a couple employees cleaning up. Tucked away in a semi-private corner, obscured by potted plants was one Edelgard von Hresvelg, resting her head in her arms in a light slumber. The soft music that played through the speakers almost seemed to embrace her, lulling her into a deeper slumber. All was peaceful before her mind stepped over that threshold into the cold and bitter darkness. Familiar screams and fear clawed at Edelgard's consciousness, begging for help. Whatever or _whoever_ it was simply sought reprieve from whatever nightmare was plaguing them, just as it was plaguing Edelgard. Unbeknownst to her, a cold sweat had adorned her features and her pained whimpers had drawn the attention of a nearby cafe employee. 

A gentle hand touched her shoulder and the softest of voices had spoken, "Hey." 

... 

No response came from the slumbering woman, so they spoke again louder this time, "Hey, are you okay?" Their touch was still gentle, but unyielding as the constant warmth of their hand slowly tugged at Edelgard's consciousness. 

Just as the cafe worker was about to try again, Edelgard jolted awake with a gasp, her eyes widening and hurriedly looking to her surroundings. Her sleepy disorientation was natural, but the feeling that gripped her when her lavender eyes met a pair of deep blue ones was not. There, looking to her with concern, was none other than the attractive (Edelgard would never admit it out loud) face of Byleth Eisner, a beautiful woman with matching storm blue eyes and hair. Dusk had bid farewell and the starry night sky had taken its place, casting darkness where it could. But the corner the two women occupied was almost in a world of its own. A small flame danced upon Byleth's palm that casted a warm glow around the space, revealing her furrowed brow and a steaming cup of tea sitting idly on the table. The pleasant light that embraced them almost made Edelgard forget about the horrific nightmare just moments ago. The simple source of light seemed to stave off more than the darkness around them. 

Once Edelgard realized what happened, a wave of shame washed over her as she straightened her posture. "Miss Eisner, I..apologize for that unsightly behavior." Her gaze drifted away from Byleth's and she fought the urge to stand up and bolt out of the cafe. 

"Just call me Byleth." The stoic woman said nonchalantly. There was a beat of silence before Byleth slowly pushed the cup of tea towards Edelgard, speaking softly, "I figured you could use some tea. Bergamot, right?" There was just a touch of a smile that graced Byleth's face. 

This earned a raised brow from Edelgard as she turned back to Byleth, her surprise hardly masked. "This is my favorite. How did you know?" Lavender eyes flitted from the tea to Byleth, whose eyes seemed to sparkle just a little. 

"Well, whenever you come in, you always order this. It wasn't that hard to figure out." A quiet chuckle bubbled up from Byleth as she playfully, but carefully, twirled the small flame around with her finger. "Though I _am_ surprised you didn't think I'd remember. I'm one of the only people who mans the front counter." 

"Ah. Well, I suppose I tend to..forget my surroundings when I'm lost in thought." Edelgard murmured sheepishly as she absentmindedly ran her finger along the cup handle. "I'm sorry for that." 

Byleth only shrugged in reply, watching Edelgard as she took a sip of tea. There was something the platinum-haired woman seemed to be omitting, Byleth surmised, but it was evident that she didn't want to share. It was in the way that Edelgard's eyes couldn't seem to hold Byleth's gaze which told her that. Apparently, her gaze seemed to stare right into the soul according to Dorothea, one of the cafe part timers. Byleth prided herself on being more perceptive than most, but even she knew that she shouldn't try to pry into Edelgard's affairs if the other didn't want her to. So she didn't. 

Byleth waited until Edelgard was finished with her tea before speaking up, "Sooo..hate to tell you, but we're closed up for tonight. You'll have to be on your way now." She flicked the small flame from her hand and left it suspended in the air, leaving the younger girl basking in the cozy light. 

Edelgard blinked then hurried to pack up her things, stammering a bit, "R-right. I'm sorry for staying past closing. I..this usually doesn't happen, me falling asleep here." She could feel her face heat up in embarrassment. Edelgard fumbled with several books under Byleth's unexpectedly heavy gaze (though that may have just been her imagination). "I'll be on my way now. Thank you for your hospitality, Miss Eis-..Byleth." 

Just as she was about to reach for the door, she stopped at the _"Hey, wait!"_ and the quiet clatter of dishes being placed on a counter. Edelgard turned to see Byleth making a beeline for her, the taller woman rushing to catch up. 

"I was actually going to ask if you wanted me to walk you back to your dorm room. I'm heading that way anyway." Byleth breathed out as she brushed back her slightly messy hair. 

Edelgard looked at Byleth curiously before sidestepping to look past her through the open kitchen window that revealed Jeralt cleaning up in the back. "What about cleanup?" 

Byleth looked over her own shoulder and made a noncommittal noise, "Eh, it's fine. My old man understands." 

As if on cue, Jeralt meets his daughter's gaze through the window and laughs, "Yea yea, I'm an old man. You'll be an old woman before you know it, kid." Byleth's responding laugh seemed to make Jeralt smile more, "Now, move along. I got things covered here." 

Byleth acknowledged with a mock salute before opening the door for her and Edelgard, leaving the cafe behind as they walked into the cool night air. 

\----------------- 

The silence that settled between them was borderline uncomfortable, according to Edelgard, but it was the opposite for Byleth who was completely at ease as they made their way to the dorms. The shorter woman felt on edge as she waited for the blue-haired woman to drop the big question of _"So what was bothering you so much earlier?"_. A minute had passed, then several more before Edelgard took a chance and stole a glance at Byleth; the stoic woman seemed to be disinterested in engaging in any conversation as she, yet again, twirled a familiar flame with her finger. The gentle light followed them as they got closer to the dorms, but it did little to calm the frayed nerves that always accompanied Edelgard's nightmares. She was usually in her dorm room at this time of night, distracting herself from impending nightmares with the illuminating lights strewn about her room. She wasn't afraid of the dark, but it was a bitter companion to the horrors of her past. 

Deciding that she could no longer stand the silence, Edelgard quietly cleared her throat and turned towards Byleth, "So, are you a student here now?" 

"Not exactly. Just have some other work to do around here." Byleth simply stated. 

"I see.." It was evident that another question was on the tip of her tongue, but Byleth didn't seem too interested in saying much more. However, that didn't stop Edelgard from pondering what Byleth had to do that required her presence somewhere else other than the cafe. That train of thought didn't last long, since she resigned herself to the fact that it wasn't her place to probe the mysterious woman. 

After several more minutes, the pair had finally reached Edelgard's room. The platinum-haired woman turned to Byleth and gave a small smile, "Thank you for walking me back, Byleth. It was unnecessary, but appreciated nonetheless." She absentmindedly tucked some hair behind her ear as she looked to the taller woman. 

"No need to thank me. Again, I was headed this way anyway." Byleth gave an almost imperceptible nod before she began to turn to start walking away. "Have a nice rest of the night, Bergamot." There was a teasing tone to her voice that Edelgard would have missed if she hadn't seen the tiny smirk on the Eisner woman's face. 

Edelgard cocked her eyebrow in confusion before shaking her head with a smile, "As much as I like Bergamot, I'm afraid that's not my name." She lifted her hand to give a small wave, "It's Edelgard." 

Byleth chuckled and gave a brief wave in return, "Goodnight, Edelgard." 

"Goodnight, Byleth." With those parting words, Byleth vanished down the hallway and around a corner, leaving Edelgard with questions that left her mind as quickly as they came. 

The quiet _clacking_ of Byleth's heels came to a stop when she had finally reached her destination. She gave the door in front of her a few short knocks, waiting for a few moments before it opened to the room's occupant: a beautiful brunette woman with a warm smile that seemed to make her emerald eyes sparkle as she looked to the woman just a couple inches shorter than her. 

"Hey Byleth! Come in." The taller woman stepped aside to let Byleth in, closing the door once they were both inside the dorm room. 

"Hey Dorothea, thanks for letting me crash in your room tonight." Byleth smiled before settling down on a small couch that was already covered with a small blanket and a fluffy pillow. The blue-haired woman glanced around the room before she groaned and shook her head. "Damn it. I forgot to bring a set of sleep clothes. Do you have some that I could borrow for tonight?" Byleth's voice was steady, but that did little to hide the tinge of frustration that underlined her tone. 

Dorothea's head perked up as she nodded and started to riffle through a large dresser. She was inspecting a couple sleeping tops before speaking, "Normally, someone's asking me to take my clothes _off_ instead of putting some on. Not that I mind this change of pace, but it's kind of rare for you to forget something simple like that, Byleth." The taller woman gave a wordless shrug before tossing one of the tops to the stoic woman, now looking for a pair of bottoms to match. 

"I was in a rush when I left the cafe earlier. It slipped my mind." Byleth stood up and turned around to undress from the waist up, swiftly pulling the borrowed top down onto her torso. She casually leaned against the armrest of the couch, waiting for Dorothea. 

"Mm, I see. What had you rushing out?" A simple question, Dorothea thought. 

"A girl stayed pretty late at the cafe. Wanted to walk her back to her room since I was headed over here anyway. Two pheasants with one arrow." Byleth responded, unaware that her simple answer piqued the other's interest more than it should have. 

There was a shit-eating grin on Dorothea's face as she handed a pair of shorts over to Byleth, "Oh? My my, I didn't know you had it in you, my friend. Who's the lucky girl?" The brunette wiggled her brow suggestively as she leaned against the dresser, casually watching the shorter woman. 

Byleth rolled her eyes as she changed into the shorts, "It wasn't like that, Dorothea. And her name is Edelgard: attractive girl with platinum hair, lavender eyes." 

"So you _admit_ that she's attractive!" Dorothea let out a giggle as she took a seat on her bed and leaned forward conspiratorially. 

The smiling woman was met with a deadpan tone from Byleth as she spoke, "Well, yea. I have eyes. Pretty sure anyone else would say the same thing." 

"Mm, well you're definitely not wrong on that front. Edie is _quite_ the looker. She's quite beautiful..just like you." The brunette winked before silence fell between them. There was something in Dorothea's eyes that piqued Byleth's interest, but the question died on her lips when she saw her temporary roommate shake herself out of her contemplative stupor. 

Deciding to drop it, Byleth and Dorothea stayed up to chat until they both had trouble keeping their eyes open. After murmuring a _good night_ to Dorothea, sleep found them both, leaving behind questions to (possibly) be revisited some other time. 

\----------------- 

A beautiful symphony of chirping filtered through the trees as Edelgard made her way across campus, shivering from the chill of the morning air. She had some time before her first class, which was_Fodlan History_, so the platinum-haired woman made her way to a familiar cafe. It wasn't until Edelgard was already at the front door that she realized Byleth would be there. _What am I panicking for? Byleth has **always** been there._ Worried thoughts raced through her mind as her hand hovered right in front of the door handle. The feeling of confusion dissipated quickly as Edelgard squared her shoulders and stood tall, pulling the door open to hear the familiar welcoming bell of the cafe. 

Edelgard nonchalantly glanced around the people milling about in the cafe, hoping to catch a glance of the woman who had sparked something mysterious inside her heart. She frowned slightly when she didn't see her quarry, but it didn't last long when she saw Dorothea behind the front counter, getting some drinks ready for fellow early birds. The brunette caught Edelgard's gaze and gave a brief wave, motioning for her to come over. 

"Well good morning, Edie! It's always a pleasure to see you, but it's definitely a treat to see you this early in the day." Dorothea winked as her teasing words only managed to color Edelgard's cheeks with the faintest of blushes. 

"Good morning, Dorothea. It's nice to see you too. I have some time before my first class, so I wanted to get some tea to go." Edelgard barely managed to stifle a yawn, but it didn't escape the notice of the smiling woman. 

"You seem kind of tired. Not get enough sleep last night?" 

The shorter woman looked away sheepishly, "I..had a late night. Nothing to worry about." 

Dorothea decide to take pity on the woman and, instead, stood up a bit straighter. "I understand. Anyway, you wanted tea. Bergamot, right?" 

"Yes, that's ri- wait, I don't think I ever told you that's what I preferred. How did you.." 

A chuckle bubbled up from Dorothea's chest as she made Edelgard's tea, teasing words yet again making their appearance, "Well, a little bird told me." 

Edelgard could only frown in response. A little bird? There's only one person who would be privy to that information. Normally, she would have let this go, but embarrassment crept back into her mind at the memory of last night. Her night terrors were unpleasant as is, but to have it be witnessed by someone else was another story. But..she didn't feel as worried as she expected to be. The woman who found her seemed to understand. She seemed to understand that whatever frightened Edelgard was a "lock behind several doors and lose the key" sort of matter. That simple act of comprehension ultimately created a pull that Edelgard couldn't escape. The younger woman wanted to talk with her again, not even knowing why. 

Edelgard frowned and let out a sigh, looking only a _little_ exasperated, "..Would that little bird's name happen to be Byleth?" 

"Right you are, my dear Edie!" Dorothea hummed as she worked on other orders. 

"Speaking of which, is she not here today?" Lilac eyes once again looked around the storefront, failing to find the person in question, still. 

Dorothea made a noncommittal noise when she slid Edelgard's full to-go cup towards her, " 'Fraid not. She had errands to take care of today." 

Edelgard gave a small nod in response for paying for her tea, "I see..Well, thank you for the tea. I'll see you at combat training later?" 

"Of course. Take care!" 

\----------------- 

The morning seemed dragged on like usual for Edelgard. Notes, notes, and _more_ notes. The only light at the end of the tunnel was her combat training class later that afternoon. That was the only time she could release all the pent up energy after sitting in lectures for hours. It was also the only time she could let loose and forget about her difficult future, if only for a little while. Well, combat training and a _certain cafe_ were her only moments of respite as sleep was another battle in itself, granting no amount of reprieve to the steadfast woman. 

Edelgard was lost in thought while she changed in the girls locker room that was connected to the combat training facility, unaware that Dorothea had sidled up to the locker next to her. "Hey Edie!" The brunette's greeting was light and melodic, quite pleasant compared to the noisy chatter that Edelgard was normally subject to. 

"Hello Dorothea." The platinum-haired woman gave a brief nod as she finished changing into more combat-appropriate clothes, tying up her hair as the taller woman seemed to dress quicker than usual. That caught Edelgard's interest, so she decided to comment on it, "Is something the matter? You seem to be in a bit of a rush." 

Dorothea, in turn, smiled wide as she tied her hair up into a high ponytail, "Well, I heard that there's a surprise waiting for us in class today." There was a mischievous glint in emerald eyes and the grin Dorothea sported caused Edelgard to raise her brow in equal parts curiosity and concern. 

"A surprise? Do you know what it is?" 

Dorothea mused to herself for a bit before turning to leave, "I might, but I don't want to spoil it for you." And with a wink, she left the locker room with Edelgard in tow. 

Edelgard entered the training area and noticed that her classmates were standing around the front of the class near their instructor and professor, Shamir Nevrand. The aforementioned woman had her arms crossed, waiting for the chatting in the room to die down. Normally, their instructor would yell for everyone to begin practice, but this time seemed different. Though most of her face was as impassive as always, Shamir's eyes indicated that she was almost..excited? That struck Edelgard as odd because her instructor never seemed to get roused by much. 

As soon as the noise settled down, Shamir put her hand on her hip and looked over her class, "Alright guys, I have an announcement. Chancellor Rhea has asked me to attend to other matters for now, so you'll be getting a fresh face to run you through your paces." The indigo-haired woman looked towards a side door and called out, "You can come in now." 

The class collectively turned their heads towards the door and started murmuring excitedly. As soon as Edelgard turned, she saw a familiar blue head of hair (now tied up in a ponytail). Lilac eyes widened in surprise as they caught sight of Byleth striding into the training grounds, confidence emanating from every inch of her. Any previous chattering had ceased as soon as Byleth made her way to Shamir. The only sound that filled the air were the heavy footfalls of Byleth's combat boots, worn from use but still in excellent condition. Well-fitting black combat shorts hugged her lower half, modestly showing off part of her muscular thighs. Tucked into the waistband of her shorts was a loose-fitting black short sleeve button up. Byleth's outfit was simple at best, but it did little to curb the glances from the crowd (some _purely_ curious, others possibly leering). 

Edelgard was equal parts curious and awestruck like everyone else. Byleth's beauty was not lost on any of the students there, Edelgard especially. The platinum-haired woman was once again distracted by questions that had resurfaced and the fact that Byleth's deep blue eyes seemed to be gazing deep into her's. Edelgard could feel heat slowly creeping onto her cheeks, so she quickly looked back to Shamir, who then continued to address her (former) class, "This is Byleth Eisner." Shamir glanced to the aforementioned woman, "Feel free to introduce yourself." 

All eyes once again turned to Byleth as she gave a small nod, "Like it was mentioned earlier, I'm Byleth Eisner. I recognize most of you here, so you should know that I've been working at Merc's Corner for years. My father taught me everything I know and I only learn from the best." Her tone was light but professional as she continued, her eyes scanning the class, "I might not be as strict as some of the other faculty around here, but I still expect the best from you guys. I'm here to help you grow, but you need to give it your all." Byleth continued to look each student in the eye, "And if any of you want to come to me for other matters, you can, but you'll only get terrible life advice." Byleth smirked when the class laughed at her joke and continued her look-through before she finally landed on Edelgard, her smirk softening into a kind smile. 

"I _am_ your professor, after all." 


	2. Hook Me Right Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are mixed feelings about the new training instructor. Some are glad for the change of pace, some are downright doubtful of Byleth's capabilities. But that can easily be remedied with a sparring session, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone suggested this idea and I absolutely love it. I put my own little spin on it since I'm kind of terrible at purely lighthearted content. Thanks @Sierra for the suggestion! I haven't written any combat-oriented text before, but I'll do my best. Going to have tidbits of Edelgard's story woven in. I'm also changing her story a bit so that TWSITD (Those Who Slither In The Dark) are mainly to blame. Cause..well, they kinda suck. Hope you enjoy!

As soon as Shamir bid adieu to her class, inquisitive students clamored for Byleth's attention. Some of the more boisterous students, like Caspar and Raphael, were eager to get started with training exercises while calmer ones, like Dimitri and Ingrid, tried to rein in their excitement. The rest of the class bombarded Byleth with questions, wanting to know as much as they could about this woman that didn't seem that much older than them. Edelgard, on the other hand, was watching her new professor with a critical eye. Who _was_ this woman? What kind of past did Byleth have? What was even more curious was that Shamir seemed excited to introduce the sapphire-eyed woman. Something always seemed to stand out in the times that Edelgard did pay attention to her surroundings: there was more to the cafe worker, but Edelgard could never place it.

Byleth held up her hand to silence her class, speaking once she had achieved her goal, "While I would enjoy being paid for just talking with you, Chancellor Rhea has tasked me with teaching you all how to fight." 

A young orange-haired gentleman, Ferdinand, chimed in, "But Professor, Shamir has already been instructing us thus far. What different techniques would you be providing us?" 

Others murmured in agreement, but Byleth leveled her gaze towards Ferdinand. "You'd be surprised. Shamir and I come from different walks of life. I'm aware of how Shamir has been teaching and there's nothing wrong with that. But there's also nothing wrong with learning from someone new, wouldn't you agree?" Byleth raised her brow ever so slightly, seeming to bore into the young man's soul. 

There was a beat of silence before Ferdinand nodded, "Of course! There is nothing wrong with that at all. As a noble, it is our duty to be well-versed in all matters of combat so that we may defend ourselves and others." There were a few eye rolls at that, namely from Dorothea, but they were accompanied by fond smiles. 

Another student, with his indigo hair tied up neatly, spoke with a sharp edge in his voice, "Ferdinand, I hope you aren't going to so readily accept this new professor without any evidence to prove herself." Narrowed eyes then moved to match Byleth's gaze, "Let our swords speak for themselves. I want to see how strong you really are, Professor." 

There was a challenge in the young man's eyes, but Byleth's eyes were filled with an unspoken fire as she looked back to this familiar face, "I'm glad you brought that up _Felix_." She turned to look at everyone, "All of us are going to spar. I'm going to fight one-on-one with everyone here and gauge where you're at, then we'll start lessons from there." 

There were varying levels of excitement at the announcement, but everyone seemed eager to get started as they got ready to spar. All except Edelgard. Said woman was eyeing Byleth with renewed interest as sparring matches began. It was evident to Edelgard that the air of mystery that clung to her professor was her battle prowess. Byleth's eyes were laser-focused as Felix stepped up first, holding out her training sword towards Felix's in a ready stance. 

Her body eased into the stance like it was second nature and from what Edelgard could tell, there were no openings to allow for an easy strike. Byleth's eyes were steady, swiftly analyzing every part of Felix's body for any telltale sign of impending movement. She mirrored Felix as they slowly made a circle around the arena, waiting for the other to strike. 

It was Felix that decided to dash forward first, thrusting his sword towards Byleth in quick succession. Byleth dodged each jab with graceful sidesteps, parrying every swing that her opponent sent her way. She was on the defensive and that seemed to aggravate Felix, causing him to spit out his next words, "Enough running professor! If you're not willing to put in your all, I'll defeat you here and now!" As if to punctuate his words, Felix started pressuring Byleth more, striking harder and moving about faster in attempts to stagger and best her. 

It was at this moment that the atmosphere seemed to shift when Byleth suddenly became a blur, rushing towards Felix to begin her onslaught. Students watched on with rapt attention as Byleth crossed blades with Felix, noting how their professor was now putting pressure on _him_. The moment their blades clashed again, Byleth twisted her body out of the way and swung her sword with such force that it caused Felix to stagger away. This brought forth a grin to Felix's face, quite an unfamiliar sight to most. He surged forward again, eager to fight this woman who now seemed earnest in defeating him. There was quiet murmuring as the duel dragged on, trying to decide who would come out on top. 

A young blonde woman kept her green eyes fixed on the pair as she leaned towards her childhood friend, Dimitri. "I haven't seen Felix smile like that in years. It's certainly a sight to behold." 

Dimitri let out a quiet chuckle as he brushed his messy blonde hair back, "It certainly is, Ingrid, but I think we have our new professor to thank for that. You know how he gets when he fights a stronger opponent." 

As the sparring match dragged on, it was evident that Felix's movements were starting to get sluggish while Byleth still seemed raring to go. It was only a matter of time now. _Clash. Clash._ Those last two blows signaled the end of the sparring match with Felix bending a knee as he tried to catch his breath, a sword pointed at his throat. He held up his arm and huffed, "I admit defeat." Felix stood up and smirked at Byleth, "That was a good fight, Professor. I look forward to learning from you." He gave a small nod before slinking back into the crowd to watch the rest of the matches. 

Felix's defeat was the first of many. Every student that rose to the challenge ended up losing, some sorely lacking while others came closer to attaining victory. Byleth fought every opponent with their weapon (or magic) of choice to gauge what they were capable of. Many wondered how Byleth was able to hold her own in almost all fields of combat, being able to wield a sword or lance with such grace while also showcasing any magical talent. Onlookers were thoroughly impressed by Byleth's prowess, eventually cheering loudly as if it were merely a show to be enjoyed. 

Edelgard had remained silent throughout it all, analyzing every move Byleth made in order to figure out some way to finally best her teacher. Her concentration was interrupted when all heads turned to her, eyeing her expectantly. She had failed to notice that every other student had sparred with Byleth except for her. Edelgard blinked slowly before straightening her posture, striding confidently into the open space. 

She looked Byleth straight in the eye when she spoke, "Professor, you may have beat everyone here, but I'm not convinced. I would like to see for myself what you're truly capable of." She hefted a training axe up into her hands and held it up in a ready stance, prepared to give this fight her all. "Even if I am disarmed, Professor, I will keep fighting." 

Byleth gave a small nod as she picked up an axe as well, maintaining a firm grip on the handle as she slowly advanced towards her final opponent. The professor rushed towards Edelgard and swung her axe down hard, but it was deftly blocked by the younger woman. The sheer amount of force that Edelgard felt behind that one attack almost made her legs buckle, but excited energy surged through her body. 

This feeling was new and oddly pleasant. It had been years since she felt this exhilarated. Most of Edelgard's life was spent training, honing her to become the next leader of her family's "kingdom." Her uncle called it a kingdom, but the heiress saw it for what it really was: the product of generations and generations of _greed_. There was little regard for the wellbeing of the young girl who would later come to despise all that she was groomed for. Every day, Edelgard would be forced into a horrid routine that her uncle _insisted_ was for her benefit. After years of enduring this treatment, most aspects of her life had become muted. But just like her uncle had wanted, Edelgard had started growing into the person he had envisioned. However, the cost was her childhood. 

The heiress was deprived of anything normal in her earlier years, but she was able to wrest control of her life when she had received a scholarship to Garreg Mach University. She was finally able to get away from the toxic household that kept her captive. Little by little, sparks of life and color began seeping into her life again. But the one thing that always seemed to dance out of Edelgard's grasp was the power to _fight_. She was an excellent fighter, but there was something that always seemed to be missing. She knew what she would eventually accomplish in her future, but she could never find that missing puzzle piece. 

Until now. 

This final puzzle piece came in the form of the woman in front of her. The way they stood so dangerously close to one another as their weapons crossed, unyielding, ignited something deep in the shorter woman's soul. There was something burning deep inside and it manifested in the flurry of blows Edelgard landed against Byleth. Though each strike was either dodged or blocked, there was no mistaking that even her undefeated professor was at the mercy of Edelgard's fury. Every time their weapons clashed, sparks flew and shined in determined lilac eyes. Edelgard and Byleth's match was a sight unlike the others. There was a full-on roar of applause and cheers as the top student and seasoned professor fought. The latter had quickly caught onto Edelgard's impassioned fighting spirit. Byleth smirked as she propelled herself forward to swing once again. 

Edelgard dug her heels into the ground at the full might of her professor's strike as she used her axe to block and hold their weapons in a deadlock. She smirked as sweat dropped down her forehead, locking eyes with Byleth. 

"You are certainly putting up an excellent fight, Professor." Try as she might, the heiress couldn't hide the slight strain in her voice, evident that the sparring match was finally taking its toll. 

Byleth let out a quiet chuckle before barreling down on her student even more, "You as well, Edelgard." Edelgard preened at the compliment, but quickly used that newfound energy to push back at Byleth's attack. The platinum-haired woman managed to knock Byleth back, causing the taller woman to stagger slightly. It was in that quick moment that Edelgard continued her momentum and swung around to bring her axe towards her professor from the side. Even though Byleth had noticed the attack, she hadn't dodged as quickly as she thought. 

_Pop._

Another few seconds had passed before it happened again. 

_Pop. Pop. Pop._

Neither had realized, but the edge of Edelgard's axe had caught on slightly loose fabric between the buttons on Byleth's shirt. The momentum of the weapon had ripped all buttons off, revealing Byleth's toned midriff and black sports bra. Distracted by adrenaline, the blue-eyed woman wrenched both of their weapons out of the way, causing them to clatter off to the side. Determined to have her student admit defeat, Byleth rushed towards Edelgard with her fist raised and ready to deliver a powerful blow. The heiress was lifting her arms in a defensive position, clearly not ready to yield. But as she was bringing her arms up to defend herself, her eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of the skin underneath Byleth's open shirt. 

_Oh sweet Goddess, she works out._

The thought comes into Edelgard's mind, unbidden. That brief moment of distraction causes Edelgard's arms to go slack. Right when Byleth's fist is connecting with her face. More specifically, her nose. A flash of pain radiates from the center of Edelgard's face as she stumbles back, her hands rushing up to cover her nose. She let's out a small groan of pain before she lifts up her head and holds up her holds up her fists again. But something's wrong. A couple minutes pass and everything has gone quiet. Edelgard's not sure if it's the way her professor's eyes widen in alarm or the fact that she's feeling slightly dizzy. 

Edelgard shrugs it off as she stares Byleth down, voice wavering ever so slightly, "I'm..ready to go again..Professor." 

But Byleth has other plans in mind when she rushes towards Edelgard, not interested in fighting her student anymore. Her voice comes out slightly panicked as she reached for the shorter woman, "Shit, I'm so sorry! We need to get you to the infirmary!" 

Edelgard looks puzzled as she stared at Byleth, "Why?.." It then dawned on her that the pain from her nose wasn't subsiding. Her eyes felt remarkably more heavy as she looked down to her hands. _Blood._ There was blood on her hands. Her nose was bleeding. 

_Oh._

That was the last thing Edelgard remembered before everything went black. 

\----------------- 

_"El, help us! Please!"_

_..."Please El, make it stop..make Uncle V- **Aghh!"**_

Edelgard's eyes shot open as she gasped sharply, beads of cold sweat forming on her forehead. She sat up suddenly, but quickly fell back down with a groan as a wave of dizziness washed over her. "What...?" She takes a moment to scan her surroundings. There were several soft beds, like the one she felt beneath her. The younger woman shielded her eyes from the bright light that filtered in through the window, but her lavender eyes caught sight of a worried brunette sitting by her bedside. 

Dorothea was looking to her friend with concern, smiling in relief when she locked eyes with Edelgard, "I'm glad you're awake, Edie. You had us all worried.." 

"I vaguely remember passing out. Could you tell me what happened exactly?" Edelgard spoke quietly, her voice heavy with fatigue. 

"Well.." Dorothea looked a bit sad as she recalled the events, "You know when Byleth punched you square in the nose? It took a bit, but you started bleeding pretty bad after that. Passed out soon after." 

Edelgard watched the brunette for several seconds before closing her eyes with a sigh, "I see. That is..quite concerning." 

Dorothea leaned forward slightly towards the heiress' bed, worry having made its way back onto her face, "Did something happen, Edie? I don't think I've ever seen something like that happen to you before." 

Edelgard frowned in confusion then embarrassment. Her face went a bright red when she remembered the reason for her distraction. The younger woman turned her head away from Dorothea, "Nothing happened. I've just been..staying up late studying for my classes." 

The reluctance in Edelgard's voice and her reddening face only garnered interest from Dorothea as she placed her hand on the bed, "You sure about that? Your face looks awfully red for just 'staying up late to study'." 

"I assure you, that _is_ why I got..distracted." The tomato-of-a-woman didn't even need to look back at Dorothea to know that her friend had a smirk on her face and a tease upon her lips. 

"Mm right. So it has _nothing_ to do with the fact that you tore part of Byleth's shirt open? I gotta say, Edie, I didn't know you had it in you." The taller woman chuckled as she leaned back in her chair. 

Edelgard whipped her head around to glare at her friend, despite the blush still painting her cheeks. "I- No! It certainly was not because I was looking at Byleth's..." _Abs._ She pursed her lips and looked away, suddenly finding a different part of the room more interesting. Edelgard could feel Dorothea's heavy gaze watching her, but she refused to stare into those way-too-perceptive emerald eyes. In her second glance around the room, it then dawned on her that a certain blue head of hair was absent. "Speaking of which, where is Professor Byleth?" 

"Welll, after she carried you to the infirmary, she got reprimanded by Hubert. Then she went to go make a report to the university. That was about two and a half hours ago." Dorothea shrugged as she continued, "I have no idea where she is now." 

As if on cue, there was a tentative knock on the door before a familiar face stepped into view. There the teacher stood, looking sheepish as her eyes met Edelgard's. Remorse filled Byleth's blue eyes and a pang of guilt settled in the student's stomach. 

_Why must you look at me like that? It's not your fault I messed up._

As the feelings of shame and embarrassment sunk its claws deeper, Edelgard looked away from Byleth, unable to hold the weighty gaze. The professor shifted on her feet uncomfortably, unable to keep still. As the silence carried on, Byleth finally decided to speak. "Dorothea, do you mind if Edelgard and I had a moment alone?" 

Dorothea nodded and gently squeezed her teacher's shoulder as she passed, slipping out of the room. Everything was quiet except for the rhythmic tick of the clock in the infirmary. Birds chipped just outside the window, flitting happily from branch to branch, unaware of the tension that filled the room close by. Both women were lost in their own world, slightly unnerved by what had transpired a few hours ago. 

Fueled by her embarrassment and desire to assuage Byleth's guilt, Edelgard turned to speak to the older woman. But as soon as she did, her voice caught in her throat and she stopped, watching her professor. Byleth's neat ponytail from earlier in the day was now messy. Her ripped black top was now replaced with a similar navy blue one, left untucked. Her appearance looked a bit more haggard, as if the teacher had no time to rest. Byleth watched Edelgard in silence, a mixture of relief and sadness filling her eyes. 

There was a crinkling sound from behind Byleth's back and that caught Edelgard's attention. A platinum eyebrow rose as lavender eyes caught sight of something colorful peeking out from her teacher's back. She would address that in due time, there was a more pressing matter to attend to. After sitting herself up, Edelgard finally spoke, "Professor, are you alright?" 

Byleth couldn't help but chuckle nervously as she took a seat by Edelgard's bed, resting a small bouquet of flowers onto her lap. Carnations, to be more specific. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? I...hurt you. Pretty bad." 

That last sentence was spoken with a shocking amount of disgust. It surprised the heiress, but she shook her head slowly. She looked Byleth right in the eyes as she spoke, "Please don't blame yourself for what happened. It was my mistake." Edelgard gripped the thin blanket covering her, mentally preparing herself for the inevitable explanation as to why she faltered. 

"Even if it was, I was the one who put you in the infirmary." Byleth's grip on the bouquet tightened slightly, causing another noisy crinkle from the plastic wrapping. 

The platinum-haired woman sighed as she cleared her throat nervously, "Be that as it may, it was my fault that my eyes..wandered." 

"Wandered?" 

Edelgard blushed as she looked out the window behind Byleth, "Yes. I..may have gotten distracted by the rip I caused earlier. It revealed a bit of your skin underneath. That resulted in the lapse in my concentration." Her face felt like it was on fire at this point. She wanted to look at anything else except for the one place she knew she had to. But after a few seconds of silence, she resigned herself to her fate and looked back at Byleth again. 

Byleth was watching her, patient but curious. Her eyes gave nothing away as she processed this information and her voice did the same as she spoke, "Skin? You mean.." Byleth trailed off as she looked down to her midsection, brows knotting in slight confusion before she lifts her head back up. "I see.." 

"I apologize for my unacceptable behavior. I didn't mean to..look." The muscles in Edelgard's throat tightened as her nervousness caught up with her, but she continued on. "I realize this probably isn't how you wanted to start off your teaching career here. If it's too uncomfortable for you, I can arrange to transfer to another class." 

Byleth shook her head and smiled gently, "That won't be necessary Edelgard. I understand that you didn't mean anything by it and you didn't do it on purpose. It's fine, really." 

"Are you sure..?" Edelgard asked hesitantly, sighing in relief when an affirmative nod was given in response. Feeling like a weight was lifted of her chest, Edelgard finally decided to acknowledge the flowers in her professor's lap, "I've been meaning to ask, Professor. What are those flowers for? They're quite lovely." 

The taller woman glanced at the bouquet and looked sheepish as she held them out, "They're for you actually. As a token of my apology." 

An inaudible gasp left Edelgard as she slowly took the flowers, "For me?" There was a small, but forfeiting smile as she held the flowers close to her. "You didn't have to, but..thank you." Edelgard gently placed the flowers on her lap, then looked to Byleth with curiosity, "How did you know I liked carnations? I don't recall ever ordering them at your cafe." She chuckled softly at her jest. 

"Your retainer, Hubert, told me. He stopped me before I made an incident report to the university. He had some choice words to say to me." Byleth glanced away as she continued, "I had asked him after he was done. I really wanted to get you something to help apologize for what happened." 

Edelgard made a mental note to have a chat with Hubert about that later. Deciding that she felt well enough to do so, she shifted and sat on the edge of the bed so she faced Byleth, "I appreciate the kind gesture, Byleth. Despite the fact that it was my fault that we got into this situation, I am nonetheless happy." There was an easy smile that came to Edelgard's lips again, similar to the carefree one she sported when she sparred with Byleth. 

Byleth smiled then looked at her watch, frowning slightly as she got up. "I didn't realize it was so late. I have some errands I still need to do before tonight. Will you be alright on your way back Edelgard?" 

"I will. Thank you again, Professor." 

The teacher gave a brief nod before she headed to the door that was out of view. When she opened it, Dorothea's chipper voice filtered in through the doorway, hushed down a few decibels. 

_"Hey Byleth! How did it go in there? You and Edie all good now?"_

There was the unmistakable lilt of Byleth's voice as she responded, _"Everything's fine, Dorothea. Thanks for keeping her company while I was running around._

_"Anything for my Edie and my dear, sweet friend Byleth!"_ Dorothea chuckled. Both women's voices got a bit quieter as they stepped away from the door. 

_"I still have some paperwork to take care of, so I need to get going."_ Byleth stated. 

_"Of course! I'll get out of your way now. We still on for tonight?"_

There was a small huff of air, like a breathless laugh, that came from Byleth, _"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'll see you tonight."_

After a few murmured goodbyes, Dorothea stepped back into the infirmary to check up on Edelgard. "Hey Edie! You want any help getting back to your room?" An innocent question. 

It should have been a simple question with a simple answer. Edelgard actually _wanted_ some company back to her room. But something inside her heart made her mouth rebel when she responded, "I'll be fine on my own, Dorothea. Thank you." Edelgard smiled, but it felt strained. 

If the brunette noticed the forced smile, she didn't comment on it. Dorothea said goodbye to her friend before she left the room, unaware of the ball of tension that was Edelgard. 

Everything was as it should be, a familiar orange glow now painting the sky. Evening was approaching and the campus seemed to buzz with a quiet energy. It was Friday and many of the students were getting ready for an exciting weekend. Professors and students alike crossed the campus, either preparing for a weekend class or going out on the town. Everyone seemed to look forward to their night one way or another. Except Edelgard. She gathered her things in silence as she gazed out the window, warm tufts of clouds floating through the sky. It seemed so warm and inviting, like she could reach out and be instilled with an encompassing calm. 

But all she really felt was loneliness. There was no explanation as to why she felt lonely all of a sudden. Days like these were not uncommon for the heiress, so it perplexed Edelgard when this feeling crept its way into her body. No matter what reason she came up with, it didn't seem to fit. There was absolutely _no_ explanation. Well, no explanation that she wanted to acknowledge. 

She wasn't supposed to hear that conversation between Byleth and Dorothea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the huge break in between updates. Motivation's been kinda funky and I haven't been feeling too well. I hope to churn these out more frequently in the future. I can't make any promises though. I hope you enjoyed this chapter even if it was just a teeny bit. Until next time!


End file.
